


Radio Roswell: Black Hole Sun

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the face in the crowd with the down-turned gaze, the one who doesn’t want you to look twice- not unless you’re her. For the lyrical lines of a guilty soul and a heart learning to beat again, pulling others back from the brink as he does so. A Max Evans mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Black Hole Sun

_"Tho__se stories don’t generally end well for guys like me. Men who work miracles with their hands tend to die bloody._ _"_

_ _

one. **Under The Stars, Morning Parade****.**_ Been waiting my whole life for you to come and waste a while, out in the dark, in the emptiness of time and space... Been going out of my mind- I've gotta bring you back to life, you and your heart- you and your heavy heart..._  
  
two. **Hello My Old Heart. The Oh Hello's. **_Nothing lasts forever, some things aren't meant to be- but you'll never find the answers until you set your old heart free... until you set your old heart free..._  
  
three. **Looking For Astronauts, The National. ** _You know you have a permanent piece of my medium-sized American heart..._  
  
four.** Kiss Me {Cover}, The Fray. **_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand, strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling... So kiss me... _  
  
five. **A Long December {Cover}, Opus Orange. ** _If you think that I could be forgiven, I wish you would__-_  
  
six.** Mr. Brightside {Cover}, Run River North****.** _ Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibi. But it's just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes... 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside_  
  
seven.** Black Hole Sun {Cover}, Nouela**.** **_ Stuttering, cold and damp. Steal the warm wind tired friend. Times are gone for honest men and sometimes far too long for snakes__. In my shoes, a walking sleep. And my youth I pray to keep. Heaven send Hell away- no one sings like you anymore..._  
  
eight.** What If This Storm Ends, Snow Patrol. **_What if the storm ends? It leaves us nothing except the memory, a distant echo. I won't pin down, I've walked unsettled, rattle cage after cage until my blood boils. I wanna see you As you are now every single day that I am living. Painted in flames, a peeling thunder. Be the lightning in me that strikes relentless..._

nine. **Resolution {Kygo Remix}, Matt Corby.** _I'm giving up this whole lie, this whole me. Call it out like a family. Instead I bide my time, get a ride until the rubber leaves the road. You said don’t lie so I made the truth. Seemed like a lie to even you. Control your fear, it's clear yhat you do not know where you're going to__..._  
  
ten. **Here With Me, Daniel Blake. **_Oh I am what I am I'll do what I want, but I can't hide. I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me. And I won't leave, and I can't hide I cannot be, until you're resting here with me..._

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6VqMiv3DJe41vcDiojYKo9) & [Zip ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bqd_Ar_wupq2yxOZdbyyiiTj9JfDwZaE)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 1994 song by Soundgarden and the great, late Chris Cornell.
> 
> Post Script:  
Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
— Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
